


Promptober Tumblr Gifsets

by ayyohh



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gifsets, Promptober, Tumblr, VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020, crossposting, gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyohh/pseuds/ayyohh
Summary: All gifsets posted on my tumblr, ayy-ohh, for the 2020 Promptober collection!
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 40
Kudos: 24
Collections: VM Fic Club Presents Promptober 2020





	1. Day 1: Unnecessary Roughness

  
  


VMFC Prompt: **Unnecessary Roughness** -> _Definition: “not needed lack of gentleness”_

_Logan Echolls + fighting_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to CubbieGirl1723 for the inspiration on this one!


	2. Day 2: Red Card

  
  
  


VMFC Prompt: **Red Card** -> _Definition: “leave the field of play immediately”_

_LoVe + walking away_


	3. Day 4: Hattrick

  
  


VMFC Prompt: **Hattrick** -> _Definition: “three [...] of the same kind”_

_Logan Echolls + a-okay_


	4. Day 6: Playing the Field

  
  


VMFC Prompt: **Playing the Field** -> _Definition: “to bet on every horse in a race except the favourite”_

_LoVe + ~~attemps at~~ others_


	5. Day 11: Pinch Hit

  
  


VMFC Prompt: **Pinch Hit** -> _Definition: “act as a substitution for someone, especially in an emergency”_

_LoVe + stepping in for each other_


	6. Day 18: Slam Dunk

  
  
  
  


VMFC Prompt: **Slam Dunk** -> _Definition: “an action or accomplishment that is easily done”_

_LoVe + head kisses ~~because heigh difference~~_


	7. Day 19: Caught Stealing

  
  
  
  


VMFC Prompt: **Caught Stealing** -> _Definition: “detected taking something without permission”_

_LoVe + stealing glances_


	8. Day 20: Home Run

  
  


VMFC Prompt: **Home Run** -> _Definition: “to make a complete circuit”_

_LoVe + running “home” (aka LoVe at the door)_


	9. Day 21: Anchor

  
  


VMFC Prompt: **Anchor** -> _Definition: “a heavy object attached to a rope or chain to moor a vessel to the ~~sea bottom~~ lobby of the Grand Hotel”_

_LoVe + elevators_


	10. Day 23: Going Deep

  
  


VMFC Prompt: **Going Deep** -> _Definition: “to persist for a long time”_

_Logan Echolls + endurance ~~AKA being canonically good in bed~~_


	11. Day 24: Playmaker

  
  
  
  


VMFC Prompt: **Playmaker** -> _Definition: “a person who leads attacks”_

_Logan Echolls + obligatory psychotic jackass_


	12. Day 30: Double Team

  
  


VMFC Prompt: **Double Team** -> _Definition: “To deal with or handle a task by using a team of two people”_

_LoVe + Team Detecting_


	13. Day 31: Game Over

  
  
  
  


VMFC Prompt: **Game Over** -> _Definition: “end of the competition”_

_LoVe + Endgame_


End file.
